


Back Here Again

by notacollegeboy (Aaron_The_8th_Demon)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/notacollegeboy
Summary: No matter how hard they try, Logan and Scott just can't help repeating the same mistake.





	Back Here Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late to be Someone You're Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033044) by [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut). 



When Scott woke up the next morning, it was to the familiar snores of a clawed feral mutant and the even more familiar feeling of being extremely disappointed in himself, because  _yes,_ he'd let it happen again. Of course he'd let it happen again.

Logan's emotional needs were so incompatible with Scott's, and they both needed too much space away from each other but also to be too close to one another at the same time but then ended up screaming at each other for their problems and once even came to a fistfight over them and... God, they were such a hideous train wreck as a couple. So why did Scott let this keep happening?

Because Logan showed up at his room in the middle of the night again, drunk and lonely and crying, because that's what Logan did when things got too overwhelming for him. Probably nobody pegged Logan to be one of those sad crying drunks, but he was, and it was ugly and pathetic and made Scott pity him and then Scott always let him in so that at least he wouldn't have to be drunk and lonely and crying by himself... and the worst part was that Scott pitied him for it mainly out of self-depreciation, because Scott was  _also_ one of those sad crying drunks, which was precisely why he avoided drinking. And then Logan would finish off the (already mostly empty) bottle of Jack he'd staggered into the room with, and lay down on Scott's bed with his muddy boots still on, and then Scott would get annoyed and yank Logan's boots off to try and save his bedspread. And then they'd take off the rest of their clothes and try to drive off the loneliness with sex.

It was a horrible, predictable cycle, and one Scott just couldn't seem to escape from. It was debatable whether Logan did this on purpose or if he couldn't find a way out of this trap, either. Then they'd wake up the next morning, and Logan would be hung over and start bitching about it, so Scott would bring him water and rub his temples for him and the next few days would be great until they started fighting again over stupid, trivial things.

Right on cue, Logan rolled onto his back so that he could fling an arm across his face and start moaning. And Scott wasn't sure which one of them he hated more: Logan for doing this to him, or himself for responding the way he always did by stroking the other man's hair briefly and then getting up to bring him a glass of water from the bathroom. It was going to be a long, painful week for both of them.


End file.
